


Dayton Gets a Massage

by BookDragon13



Category: Aquaman (2018), Logan Lucky (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Massage, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Dayton goes to a spa and gets a massage *wink* with Bucky and Mera





	Dayton Gets a Massage

Dayton wasn’t sure what he was doing here. His manager had said he needed to relax, so Dayton got sent to this spa for a massage. This place looked too… fancy for his taste. Plus, laying down and letting someone else touch him for who knew how long didn’t seem like the best way to relax.

A redheaded woman stepped out and called out his name. Dayton stood up and walked over to her, a little struck by her beauty. She put out her hand for him to shake.

“Hi, Dayton, I’m Mera. Bucky and I will be your masseuses today.”

“Wait, I’m having two masseuses?” Dayton asked as she lead him to a room with a table. That was unexpected, but what did he know about massages? Maybe it was something that happened all the time.

Mera smiled warmly at him, which made Dayton melt a little. “Yep! Bucky will be working on your torso while I work on your legs. Now why don’t you undress and lay on the table while I go grab Bucky?”

Dayton nodded as she left and started shedding his clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist once he was done. It took Dayton a moment to figure out how to get on the table without anything showing but he was able to get it. Once he was on the table, the door opened and Dayton heard two people come in.

“Oh good, you’re ready for us,” an attractively deep gravelly voice said. Blood started rushing to Dayton’s lower body… that was an unexpected reaction!

“That’s Bucky,” Mera said. ”We’re going to oil you up and get started.”

Dayton felt oil trickle down his back and legs, causing him to shiver a little. Then contrasting sensations of warm and cold touched his back. He gasped.

“Sorry,” the deep voice- Bucky- said. “I have a metal arm, that must feel weird. But I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

How could something so innocent sound so seductive? Dayton hummed a little in approval. And then Bucky started rubbing into his back while Mera did the same to his thighs and calves. It felt so good that Dayton started moaning in pleasure. No wonder his manager sent him to do this!

A giggle was heard above him. Dayton could hear Mera and Bucky have a conversation but he couldn’t make out the words. He just felt so good that nothing else mattered.

“Dayton?” The single word from Mera broke him out of his reverie. “Can you turn over for us so we can massage your front?”

He did as he was asked and lay on his back. Dayton was then met with a beautiful face to match the voice he’d heard. Bucky smiled at him. Mera giggled again, and as Dayton looked towards her, he saw why. His towel had tented. Dayton blushed, and Bucky’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Don’t worry about that, it happens all the time,” Bucky said soothingly. 

“It’s flattering, really,” Mera piped in. “It means you’ve gotten really relaxed, which is great.”

“Just lay back and let us worry about you.”

Dayton did as he was told. It did feel nice to not have to think for himself. So he let himself relax and watched what he could of his good looking masseuses doing their job. 

Bucky’s hands were at his shoulders, and Mera on his shins. Slowly he moved down Dayton’s body as she went up. Eventually Bucky has reached his nipples and Mera was working near his cock. Dayton was so aroused that he was hoping…

And then Bucky rubbed his nipples. A soft moan escaped Dayton’s lips, and the man above him smiled.

“Sensitive there, eh?” 

Dayton nodded as Bucky kept going. Then Mera started massaging his balls. He almost bucked his hips up in surprise.

“Shhhh,” Mera soothed. “Just relax and let us take care of you.”

She started stroking his dick with her hand that wasn’t massaging his balls, with Bucky still on his nipples. Dayton swore he was in heaven. Everything they did felt amazing, and Dayton could feel his orgasm start bubbling over. He whines and moaned, but Bucky and Mera kept saying soothing words to help him last.

And then Bucky kissed him. Dayton whimpered into the kiss, reaching for Bucky’s hair and pulling on it. Bucky deepened the kiss, and Dayton could feel Mera stroking his cock even more.

“Cum for us, Dayton, I know you want to,” Mera said seductively. His orgasm spilled over, and Dayton could feel his cum shooting out onto himself. When he was done, and Bucky had stopped kissing him, Dayton laid back on the table, panting and feeling like he couldn’t move.

“You feel better?” Bucky’s deep voice broke through Dayton. He nodded.

“I feel… amazing.”

Mera and Bucky grinned. “You’re welcome back anytime you feel the least bit stressed,” Mera insisted.

“Oh, I will,” Dayton replied firmly. And he came back every chance he could, always requesting Mera and Bucky.


End file.
